


Notes in the margins

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mentioned Azumane Asahi, Post-it Notes, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Like a lot of things in their relationship, it starts as an accident that soon develops into a routine. The flutter of Daichi's heart every time he opens their notebook to read its contents just becomes yet another thing he'll never get used to.





	Notes in the margins

It started as an accident.

Daichi had fallen asleep in class, which was unlike him, really, but it was only a little after coach Ukai's return to Karasuno and the change of pace weighed heavily on all of them. Naturally, Suga offered to give him his notes. Naturally, Daichi accepted.

They'd known each other for over a year now, and Daichi still wasn't used to the little pang in his heart every time Suga looked at him – he was beginning to think he'd never get used to it, just like he'd never get used to that smile, that voice. Not being used to it was basically part of his routine at this point.

And so, when Suga handed him the notes and smiled, Daichi smiled back and thanked him and even managed not to make a fool of himself for once.

He copied everything down, marvelling at Suga's handwriting – he shouldn't have, really: _of course_ it was going to be beautiful and precise and perfect in every way.

He was pretty much finished, both sets of notes sitting on his desk, when his mom called him. Daichi went to see what she needed, and made sure to write it down in pencil in his copy, so he wouldn't forget. _Bring milk back after school_. Easy enough, especially since literature happened to be his last class. One glance at his notes, and he would remember. It would then stay fresh in his mind until after practice.

He never realised his mistake until Suga tapped his shoulder on their way out of the gym.

“Don't forget the milk!”

Daichi's face went red, while Azumane looked at them, puzzled.

“I-I'm sorry, I-”

“No, no, it's fine! Actually, I need to stop at the shop too, and your note helped me remember.”

In the end, they all went together, the three of them. Daichi got his milk, Suga bought a few things, and Asahi was happy just to follow them and chat for a while. They even got to salute the coach's grandson.

They went home, and Daichi thought that was that. He'd made a silly mistake, scribbled in the wrong copy, in _Suga_ 's copy, but it had all turned well in the end. He could go back to thinking about that smile in peace, in-between revisions and volleyball strategies.

Until the next Friday. He'd gone out of the classroom at recess to talk to Shimizu about the upcoming matches, and left all his things there. He came back just in time for English to start, and it took him a while to realise that his copy was already open.

_My knee pads are a bit worn, thinking of getting some new ones tomorrow. Shopping trip? :-)_

It was hard to contain the smile that threatened to spread to his entire face, his entire body even. Hard to ignore the flutter of his heart and concentrate on the lesson.

Daichi was the first to get up at lunch break; he immediately headed to Suga's desk. “ _Yes_ ” in the corner of the Maths copy, written in a hand that nearly didn't shake just as Koushi was looking away, too busy getting his lunchbox out of his bag.

Notebooks were the next logical step.

As expected, the idea came from Suga. He placed the first one on Daichi's desk on a Monday morning. It had a black cover, with a single orange stripe on the side, reminiscent of their volleyball uniform. It would be nearly entirely filled by the end of the term, prompting Daichi to get the second one – from then on, they'd alternate, but always picked the same colour scheme.

_Struggling with maths homework._

_Use formula from chapter 3 :-)_

The notebook seemed to change place like clockwork. It would be on Daichi's desk for one class, and on Suga's for the next. The contents of their exchanges widely varied. Sometimes, they were just reminders for themselves, entrusted to the other just in case ( _Need to get eggs tonight_ ). Other times, ideas about volleyball, especially once they became Captain and Vice-Captain.

_Rotation for the next match?_

_Still thinking it over with coach_.

_But what do YOU think, Daichi?_

It was all they were: notes. Thoughts. Reminders. Little smiles here and there that Daichi often echoed when reading them.

And yet, burdens have been shared through less.

Suga's handwriting was soon added to the list of things Daichi would never get used to, along with the excitement every time he opened the notebook to discover its contents. He often felt bad looking at his own scrawl in comparison, although Koushi always seemed able to decipher it.

Sometimes there were doodles. Tanaka yelling, courtesy of Suga as he complained about homework. An approximation of Noya's rolling thunder by Daichi after a test they'd both aced. A beautiful sketch of Azumane, which Daichi nearly ripped off the notebook to keep forever – was there even a limit to Suga's perfection?

 _Kiss me_. Scribbled absent-mindedly, only to be immediately scratched out until beyond recognition. Daichi hadn't even fully realised that he'd wanted it that badly until then.

 _Ice cream?_  written instead, in order to avoid any suspicion – they never left a blank page, never.

_It's still technically winter, Daichi._

_Sorry._

_That wasn't a no._

He stared at that one for a while, part of him wondering what Suga was answering, but there was no way he could have read the initial scribble, no way whatsoever. And indeed, they did go for ice cream, although it took a good bit of convincing for Asahi to come along. Also, from that day on, Daichi struggled more and more to detach his eyes from Suga's lips, especially when a bit of food lodged itself in the corner of his mouth.

And when it wasn't the lips that drew him in, it was everything else. That mole under Suga's eye that somehow made him even more beautiful was the perfect focal point. The few strands of hair that went over his ears. The way his arms moved when he tossed the ball, or served.

Daichi was supposed to lead a whole team, but it was getting harder and harder to focus on anyone other than his Vice-Captain.

 _Kiss me_ , a second time, on purpose, to try and get it out of his system, although he knew that he couldn't send it, so he erased it once more. _Practice receives tonight_  instead – Ukai was gone by that point.

He decided to make a code out of it. Its existence and meaning known only to him. Each word, each reminder, each thought written down stood for something else.

_Practice receives. (Kiss me.)_

_Practice serves. (I want to kiss you.)_

_Need to talk to Shimizu about next year. (Put your head on my shoulder like you did in the bus.)_

_Plans for Sunday? (One day I will tell you.)_

It was fine, then. It was all fine. He had it under control, and he would keep it that way. Even though the pang in his heart had become a black hole.

 

* * *

 

_Daichi._

Just his name, in spring. Their previous exchanges had been mainly focused on the new first years and their progress when it appeared.

 _Daichi._ He stared at it for a while, unsure what to make of it. It wasn't like Suga to be so cryptic. He thought about it, and thought some more, until he was out of thoughts.

Daichi never gave back the notebook that day. He kept it close by, even going as far as to put it in his sports bag. Suga did not comment on that sudden change in their routine.

Not until they closed the gym together.

“I meant to add that I need to get-”

“I'm sorry.”

Suga's soft smile seemed to fade away slowly.

“Daichi?”

He held him close. Slowly brought their mouths together. Finally tasting what he'd been longing for for years.

It was soft, and sweet, and perfect, just like Suga.

Daichi pressed his forehead against Koushi's, both of them breathing softly. Both of them smiling.

“I couldn't put that in the notebook.”

Not that he hadn't tried.

* * *

_Need milk._

_You're nearly out of tea as well. :-)_

_Thanks._

On and on it went.

_Best Captain ever :-)_

_Only because I have the best team._

Page after page of the most ordinary of notes.

_Did Tanaka seem even more fired up than usual this morning?_

By the end of the year, they'd have covered their fifth notebook.

_Love you~_

It was only the start.

_Kiss me?_

_Do you really need to ask? :-)_

 


End file.
